


Special Delivery

by gorillas_infinity



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, No Mark Jefferson, Nobody Dies, Rachel Amber Lives, nothing bad happens, only happy tears, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorillas_infinity/pseuds/gorillas_infinity
Summary: Rachel and Warren help Max celebrate with a bachelorette party the night before her wedding.





	Special Delivery

**_8:17 PM_ **

“Are you _sure_ you’re going to be okay?” Max holds the phone close to her ear with apprehension.

Chloe scoffs a short chuckle. “I’m fine,” she assures Max, leaning back against the kitchen counter. “Now go have fun with your boy toy. I’ll see you at the altar tomorrow.” A happy sigh escapes Chloe’s smile as she looks down at her body and rubs her hand over her swollen belly. “We both will.”

Max’s face sours at the words ‘boy toy’, but Chloe’s words warm her heart all the same. “I love you, Chloe.”

“I love you too,” Chloe returns automatically. Chloe knows the silence on the line means Max is hesitating to hang up. “Now go enjoy your last night of freedom before you make an honest woman out of me!” Chloe’s grin grows as she hangs up on Max. The microwave behind her dings and Chloe heads to the couch with her popcorn.

“Chloe?” Max questions the dead line.

“Everything okay?” Warren asks.

“She hung up on me,” Max tells him, turning her head to face him.

A warm laugh fills the air behind them. “That’s because she knows you’ll never hang up first,” Rachel says as her arm drapes around Max’s shoulders. “And I do too. So hand it over.” Rachel holds her hand out.

“But--” Max is cut off as Rachel curls her fingers, beckoning her phone’s surrender. Max can only comply with a sigh, watching Rachel pocket the device.

“Don’t worry, Max,” Rachel soothes. “Now come on!” She wraps her other arm around Warren’s shoulders and walks them toward the club’s entrance. “It's not every night you get to celebrate your last night as a free woman.”

Thankfully the line isn’t too long and it doesn’t take them long to reach the door.

 

**_8:28 PM_ **

“Need to see some ID, ladies,” the bouncer says.

“Hey!” Warren protests to being called a lady.

Max and Rachel giggle as Warren grumbles and they all hand over their IDs. The bouncer hands back Max and Rachel's’ IDs quickly, but he holds Warrens up to inspect it. After a moment he hands it back.

“Alright, go on in,” the bouncer says, pulling the velvet rope back.

Just inside the door, Max and Warren go wide eyed. It reminds Max of the Vortex parties from Blackwell but amped up to ten. And with less underage drinking. Before Max can be overwhelmed by the crashing waves of sound and flashing lights, Rachel takes Max under her wing again.

“Come on, you two,” Rachel smirks, grabbing Warren by the collar before he can wander off. “We’ve got a private table tonight.”

Max follows Rachel’s lead with a look of confusion on her face. “Private table? How much did that cost in a place like this?”

“Oh, Max.” Rachel shakes her head. “No cost is too great for my best friend’s girl.” Her hand reaches up and ruffles Max’s hair. “Buuuut it didn’t cost a penny.” Rachel’s grin is teasingly wide now. Even Warren is confused now, eyes staying on Rachel as they wade through the crowd and past the bar.

“What? How did you--” Max’s voice dies in her throat as she looks up the small set of stairs and the how of the situation becomes clear. Victoria is standing on the other side of the booth’s rope and waving Max’s party over. “Rachel, no.”

“Rachel yes!” Rachel exclaims, pulling Max up the stairs by her hands.

At the top of the stairs, Victoria greets Rachel and Max with two cheek kisses each in the Parisian style. “I’m glad you made it.”

Max’s face flushes a bit, though it's hard to see under the club’s lights. “Victoria, you didn’t have to do all this.”

Victoria waves her hand as if pushing the notion away. “As if I would let The Chase Space’s most popular artist go wanting on a night like tonight.” The Max’s flush turns into a blush as Victoria walks her into the table. “Now let’s get this party started.” Victoria picks up one of the bottles and starts pouring shots.

Max fingers her shot glass apprehensively. Rachel elbows her with a smile. “You only live once, right?” Max asks, looking at her friends.

“Yeah, dude. You’re getting married tomorrow. Let’s live it up.” Warren holds his glass up at the ready.

“Down the hatch, I guess,” Max says. She gulps down her drink and almost spits it out but gets it down with a cough. “What _is_ that?”

“Fireball!” Rachel laughs, pouring another round as Warren shakes his head and blinks.

After the second shot Victoria orders a round of cocktails for the table. Just something to keep the buzz going while they relax. It doesn’t take long at all for Max to loosen up once the alcohol starts taking hold. Shedding her jacket, she tells Victoria to scoot out of the booth so she can get out.

“I wanna dance!” Max grins. Rachel takes her flannel off, leaving it in the booth while she takes Max out to the floor. The music runs through Max in a way she never thought possible as her head bops along to the beat, her hands in the air and her hips bouncing along.

It doesn’t take long for Victoria to decide she doesn’t want to be left out so she joins them on the floor. She dances her way through the crowd to find Max and Rachel dancing face to face, practically grinding against each other as they jump to the beat. Throwing her head back with a laugh, Victoria dances up behind Max, sandwiching her between friends.

Warren just watches for a while. The girls still aren’t back after the next couple of songs. Warren throws back the rest of his cocktail -- and Rachel’s --  and heads out to the floor. Rachel is the first to notice as he dances up and lets out a whoop to egg him on. Max and Victoria turn to see him and join in the cheering as Warren works it out on the floor. Max giggles, leaning back against Rachel and enjoying the show.

 

**_10:14 PM_ **

Chloe yawns, stretching her arms high and wide before reaching for the remote. She snorts, bringing a hand to her belly as she feels the baby kick. “I don’t know, kid. That’s kind of the point. You don’t really know if he’s a real dude or not.” Chloe keeps rubbing her tummy, still amazed at the life growing inside of her. “Now let’s see if the sequel lives up to the hype.”

 

**_11:03PM_ **

With a few drinks in her now, Max leans on the table from her seat between Rachel and Victoria. “I’m--” Max hiccups, “I’m sorry you’re not in the wedding party.” Max’s hand finds Victoria’s arm and rubs it up and down. “Chloe only has Rachel and I already had Warren and,” Max just kind of trails off.

Victoria sighs with a smile, rubbing Max’s shoulder back. “Max, it’s okay.” Max looks to her, almost questioning why she isn’t more hurt, but Victoria just nods. “Really. You know I’d rather be behind the camera anyway.”

Max purses her lips and nods. “There’s nobody else I’d rather have behind that camera either.”

“Aww, it’s okay, Max,” Rachel reassures with a hand rubbing up and down Max’s back. She notices Max is getting a little emotional. Her eyeliner is starting to run. “Do you want me to take you to the girl’s room and help you clean up?”

Before Max can answer, Victoria is already taking her hand and scooting out of the booth. “I’ll take her.” Max looks back to Rachel who gives her a nod and Max scoots out of the end of the booth, practically holding onto Victoria as they go down the stairs and head for the bathroom.

Rachel watches them all the way to the bathroom before turning her head to the dance floor. She shakes her head with a smile. Warren is still cutting a rug out there. No doubt trying to impress someone. She just chuckles and reaches for her phone. Her eyes go wide when she sees the screen. “Oh, shit!”

 

**_10:33 PM_ **

Chloe’s head lulls back with a groan as she watches the holographic woman light’s the man’s cigarette on the screen. “Do you know how long it's been since I had a smoke because of you?” Chloe asks, looking down to her stomach. The baby kicks. Chloe shushes and rubs her belly. “No, it's okay. You’re worth all the smokes in the world, squirt. You know that, right?” The baby seems to calm down and Chloe lets out a contented sigh.

Just as the man and his holographic companion leave their apartment, Chloe lurches forward. Her eyes go wide and she feels a popping sensation. “No!” With some difficulty, Chloe scooches herself to the edge of the couch. “No, no, no, no,” she repeats, reaching down feeling the wetness. She rolls her head and groans, reaching for her phone.

One call. Max isn’t picking up. Two calls. Rachel isn’t picking up. Three calls. Joyce isn’t picking up. After sending a group text, Chloe looks at the last contact in her phone she thinks could help. “Fuck.” Chloe winces as a contraction hits and she dials. It rings.

“Chloe? What time is it?” David sounds like Chloe just woke him up. “Are you okay?”

“David, where’s--” Chloe stifles a grunt of pain, “Where’s Joyce?”

“She had a late shift at the diner,” David explains. “Why? What’s going on?”

“Oh you know, nothing major,” Chloe quips. “Just _creating human life_ on my couch. No big deal, really.”

“Dammit.” The line goes quiet. Chloe can hear some kind of shuffling and metal jingling. “I’m on my way,” David finally says. Chloe sighs and hangs up.

 

**_10:42 PM_ **

David practically falls through the door into Max and Chloe’s living room. “Chloe!”

“Over here, David,” Chloe calls from the couch.

David trots over, looking down at her. Of course he’d been trained in first aid in the army, but this was his first time around a woman about to give birth. He just stands there, looking at her, frozen.

Chloe reaches her hand out. “Any time, David!”

“Right!” David shakes himself from his trance and reaches out to take her hand. With one of Chloe’s arms around his shoulders, he helps her out to his car. “Okay. Let’s get this soldier delivered,” he says, sliding into the driver’s seat and putting the car in reverse.

“Can you not call my child that?” Chloe glares daggers at him, gripping the armrest. “Seriously?”

David shrinks away defensively, keeping his eyes on the road as he pulls out of the driveway. “Sorry.”

“Just--” Another contraction rocks Chloe. “Drive.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” David puts the car into gear and they take off for Arcadia Bay General Hospital.

 

**_11:06 PM_ **

“Warren!” Rachel shouts, running out onto the dance floor. “Warren!”

Warren’s body whips around as his head turns to Rachel. “What’s up?” he slurs.

Rachel grabs his wrist and pulls him off the dance floor. “Warren, go stand outside the bathroom and wait for Max and Vic. Bring them outside. I’m gonna go pull the car around.”

“What!?” Warren is confused as Rachel starts heading for the exit.

“Chloe’s having the baby!” she shouts back at him over her shoulder.

“Oh…” It takes a second for the news to him him. When it does, his eyes shoot open. “Maaax!” he shouts, running across the club. A couple minutes later Max and Victoria come out of the bathroom, Max’s eyeliner fixed. “Guys!” Warren says far too loud for how close he is, even with the music in the club so loud.

“What’s up, Warren?” Max asks him, concerned.

“Chloe’s having the baby!” Warren practically jumps up and down on the spot. “We gotta go!”

“She’s…” Max’s face goes blank and loses all color. “I’m gonna be a dad?”

“Okay, we’ve lost her,” Victoria rolls her eyes. Putting her hands on Max’s shoulders she starts to walk her toward the door. “Clear a path, Waldo.” With Warren leading the way, Victoria gets Max to the front of the club. When they get outside, Rachel is parked in the middle of the street with her emergency flashers.

“Come on!” Rachel shouts, waving them toward the car. Victoria shoves Max in the front seat and climbs in the back with Warren. Everything seems to blur by as they race to the hospital.

Warren pats Max on the shoulder. “Hey. Still with us?”

“Yeah,” Max nods.

“I know you and Chloe wanted to get married before the baby came but this is still so exciting.” He shakes her shoulder a little.

Max lets out a single laugh. “I think I’m still in shock.”

 

**_10:52 PM_ **

David pulls into the closest spot he can find, running into the ER.

“Oh, great. Just leave me here!” Chloe shouts after him. A few seconds later David comes back out pushing a wheelchair as he runs. He helps Chloe into it and pushes her through the door.

“Hello!” David shouts, wheeling Chloe in.

“Calm down, sir,” The nurse says. “What’s the nature of the emergency?”

“My stepdaughter’s in labor,” David tells her, trying to stay calm. Chloe grips the chair’s armrests, sucking air through her teeth.

“Okay, sir. We’ll take her from here.” The nurse waves over a second nurse to take Chloe further into the hospital. “We just need you fill out some paperwork.”

“David,” Chloe says, stopping the nurse for a moment before being wheeled away. She hesitates, but looks him in the eye. “Thank you.”

David nods as Chloe lets herself be wheeled away.

 

**_11:14 PM_ **

“Hello?” Max calls as she, Rachel, Victoria, and Warren rush into the ER.

“How can I help you?” the nurse asks.

“My girlfriend is having a baby!” Max says just a little too loud.

The nurse looks between Rachel and Victoria. “And which one of you is the girlfriend?” Victoria rolls her eyes and Rachel sniggers.

“No,” Max corrects her, “My girlfriend is already here. Chloe Price. Blue hair. Can’t miss her.”

“Max?” David steps through the door from the waiting room. “Oh, thank god.” He turns to the nurse. “This is my stepdaughter’s girlfriend. Can she go in?”

“Of course,” the nurse assures them. “But the rest of you will have to wait out here.” The nurse leads Max away and David corrals the rest of the group into the waiting room.

 

**_11:20 PM_ **

“And this must be Daddy,” the doctor says as Max comes into the room with scrubs, a surgical cap, and a facemask.

“Other Mommy,” Max corrects him, taking a seat next to Chloe’s bed. “How’re you doing?”

Chloe just grabs Max’s hand and squeezes it like a vise. “Been better.” She sucks air in and out of her teeth.

“Breath, Chloe.” Max takes exaggerated breaths to remind Chloe. Chloe groans and squeezes Max’s hand even harder. “Okay!”

 

**_3:33 AM_ **

Another person enters the delivery room. They’re dressed in scrubs just like Max, but they have a gold cross hanging from their neck. “Hey, guys,” they say in a familiar voice as they stand opposite Max.

“Kate?” Max looks up to her, suddenly recognizing her eyes. And her bun tucked under at least two surgical caps. “What are you doing here?”

Chloe looks confused, but just keeps squeezing Max’s hand and looking at the doctor between her legs.

“Victoria called me,” Kate tells them. “She said it was a matrimonial emergency!”

“Yeah. We’re not gonna make it to the wedding before the baby comes.” Chloe huffs between breaths.

“I’m sorry, Chloe.” Max squeezes Chloe’s hand and rubs her shoulder.

“Yes you are!” Kate sounds determined.

“What?” “Huh?” Max and Chloe question in unison.

“Why do you think I’m here?” Kate asks with a giggle.

Max looks between Kate and Chloe, her mouth hanging open behind her mask. “Oh my dog. No!”

“Oh your dog yes!” Chloe stares Max down, squeezing her hand again. “I love you so much, Max.”

“But the rings!”

“Screw the rings, I--”

“Right here.” Kate pulls the rings from her pocket. “Warren and Rachel gave them to me when I got to the hospital.”

“Great,” Chloe huffs and puffs during another contraction. “Now let's get this show on the road!” She looks to Max. Max nods and they both look at Kate, hands clasped tight.

“Right.” Kate hands Chloe’s ring to Max and Max’s ring to Chloe. She takes a deep breath. “Do you, Chloe, take Max to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?”

“I do.” Chloe beams the widest smile possible despite the pain, tears coming to her eyes as she looks up to Max.

“And Max,” Kate begins, “Do you take Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better and for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?”

“Of course I do!” Max squeezes Chloe’s hand even tighter than before if such a thing is even possible.

“The rings.” Kate motions.

Max nods and holds her hand out. Chloe slides the ring onto Max’s finger, putting it flush with her engagement ring. Max sniffles, smiling through the tears of joy. Chloe offers her hand and Max slides the ring down her ring finger.

“By the power vested in me by God and the state of Oregon,” Kate beams, bringing her hands together over her cross, “I now pronounce you wife and wife. Mrs. and Mrs. Price-Caulfield? You may kiss the brides!”

Max leans in, her heart racing. Her lips feel dry as Chloe’s panting breaths puff against them. Slowly, carefully, Max bring her lips to Chloe’s and kisses her. Chloe brings her hand up, running her fingers through the back of Max’s hair and holds her close while she presses into the kiss. Max’s hand comes up in turn to hold the side of Chloe’s head. When they finally pull away from the kiss, they keep their foreheads pressed together as they giggle with giddy excitement.

“I love you so much, Max.”

“I love you too, Chloe. God I just love you so much.”

They kiss again, much shorter this time, fingers still locked.

“Congratulations,” the doctor, says seemingly less than happy about the unusual events occurring in the delivery room. “Now get ready to push.

Chloe looks to Max nervously. Max isn’t used to being the brave one, but that’s what Chloe needs right now. So she puts on her best brave face and nods to Chloe. Chloe take a deep breath and nods, looking into Max’s eyes and squeezing her hand for the umpteenth time.

 

**_5:16 AM_ **

David paces back and forth across the waiting room. Vanessa Caulfield  does her best to reassure Joyce that everything is going smoothly. Ryan Caulfield sits next to this wife, head resting on folded hands. Warren is passed out, head tipped back over the seatback with his mouth wide open. Rachel is sleeping leaned against Warren. Victoria sips her coffee, checking her social media feeds again.

“Does it usually take this long?” David asks, spinning on his heel again.

Joyce sighs with a smile, endeared by David’s concern. “Yes, dear. It can take hours. Especially the first time. Lord only knows how long--”

The waiting room doors clatter and everybody turns their heads at once.

 

**_4:57 AM_ **

“Okay, Chloe,” the doctor starts, “One more biiiig push.”

Chloe looks to Max for strength, and finding her new wife’s smile gives it to her. She gives a big push, shouting as she does before falling back into the bed.

“It’s a boy!” the doctor announces.

The room goes deathly silent outside of Chloe’s panting. “Why isn’t he crying?” Chloe looks at the doctor, then to Max. Max’s eyes fill with fear as she looks from Chloe to Kate to the doctor. “Why isn’t he crying?!” Chloe repeats, shouting now.

A moment later a gurgle and a cough cut the silence and Max and Chloe’s son starts wailing. Chloe slumps back down. “Holy shit,” softly escapes her mouth in relief. Max leans down and kisses her head.

The nurse takes a moment to wipe the baby clean. After wrapping him in a blanket, she carries him up the side of the bed. “Okay. Ready to meet your mommies?” the nurse asks the baby. She helps Chloe settle the baby on her chest.

“Oh man.” Chloe chokes back the tears. “Hey, buddy.” Chloe cradles her newborn son’s head. She turns her head to Max. “Well come on, Max. Get in on this.” She jokes, still trying fruitlessly to not be too emotional.

Max leans down with an arm around Chloe’s shoulders. The other hand gently strokes the boy’s reddish blonde hair. “Hey there,” she chokes out hardly unable to keep from crying herself.

“He’s so handsome.” Kate smiles, tilting her head. “Have you thought of any names yet?”

Chloe looks up to Max expectantly, sniffling back tears. They’d never talked about it before, but Max knows exactly what Chloe is thinking. Max’s smile twists as she holds back the tears and nods.

“William.”

 

**_5:17 AM_ **

Kate walks into the waiting room, her mask dangling around her neck. “It’s a boy!”

Joyce, David, Ryan, and Vanessa all exchange hugs.

Victoria shakes Warren’s shoulder, waking both him and Rachel. “It’s a boy,” she tells them when they both open their eyes.

“When can we see them?” Joyce asks first.

“Soon,” Kate promises. “The newlyweds and their bundle of joy are being moved to a room now. Let’s give them a minute to settle in before bothering them, okay?”

“Newlyweds?!” Ryan, Vanessa, Joyce, David, and Warren all say at once.

Victoria and Rachel look at each other and exchange grins.

 

**_5:40 AM_ **

“Knock knock.” Kate knocks on the door as she announces the group’s arrival. “Some nice folks wanted to see you guys.” Chloe and Max look up from their loving doting over their newborn, both grinning widely as everybody pours into the room. “We just have to make it quick. You’re not normally allowed this many visitors at once.

“Hey, everybody,” Max whispers.

Chloe can barely take her eyes off of baby William, but does long enough to see how happy everyone is.

“Say hi, William,” Chloe says, gently moving William’s hand to wave to everybody.

Vanessa squeals in excitement as she rushes over to hug Max and then Chloe. She immediately goes into Grandma mode when she sees William.

Ryan shakes his head with a grin as he walks behind his daughter’s chair and ruffles her hair. “Congratulations, kiddo.”

Joyce walks up the other side of the bed, one arm wrapped around herself and the other covering her mouth as happy tears dribble down her cheeks. David follows close behind.

Chloe turns her head to look up at Joyce with a grin. “Oh, come on Mom. Don’t. You’ll get me started again.”

Joyce puts her hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “I’m just so proud of you, hon.”

“Okay everybody,” Victoria says softly, pulling a camera out of her bag. “Picture time.”

Joyce and Vanessa wipe their faces with a tissue. David wipes his eyes with his fingers. Chloe angles her arms to hold William up, making sure he’s in view.

“Now everybody scooch in.” Victoria holds up the camera.

  
Max wiggles her chair closer to Chloe’s bed and Vanessa puts a hand on Max’s shoulder. Ryan puts one hand on her other shoulder and one hand on Chloe’s. David wraps his arm around Joyce as they stand next to Chloe’s bed opposite the Caulfields. Warren sits cross-legged on the floor at the foot of the bed, leaning back against it. Rachel, in typical Rachel style, takes one knee at the corner opposite of Warren and holds a up peace sign and winks.

“Say ‘family!’,” Victoria tells them, looking through the viewfinder.

 

**_5:43 AM_**

**_FLASH!_ **

 


End file.
